In the field of radiotherapy, medical equipment (especially large medical equipment) is used to conduct imaging diagnosis or radiotherapy on patients, while being enclosed in a space/room/cabin. FIG. 1 is a schematic structural diagram of a traditional medical cabin system. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the equipment is independently installed in an equipment room. During the diagnosis, the patient opens the door of the equipment room and goes to lie on the couch of the medical equipment. Then, the patient is delivered to a predetermined position of the medical equipment by the treatment couch for imaging diagnosis or radiotherapy. In the whole process, the patient will always feel passive and tense, causing an environment of repression during the diagnosis or the treatment. During the treatment, if disturbance (for example, noise of the equipment and dialogs between doctors and patients outside the equipment room made by) caused by ambient factors is present, psychological pressure may be caused to of treatment possibly, which may lead to a poor treatment effect.